


Blindfolded

by so_many_fanworks_so_little_time



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Blindfolds, Boys Kissing, Grinding, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing Games, M/M, Minor Bucky Barnes/Steve Rogers, Mutual Pining, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Neck Kissing, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Display of Affection, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-25 16:41:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22159324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/so_many_fanworks_so_little_time/pseuds/so_many_fanworks_so_little_time
Summary: When Nat comes up with an altered version of spin the bottle, everyone instantly agrees. All they have to do is blindfold the first person the bottle lands on and that person then has to guess whoever comes and kisses them. Although maybe what really happens wasn't the aim of the game? Then again, Nat can be rather devious when she wants to be.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 34
Kudos: 293





	Blindfolded

**Author's Note:**

> I originally started this as a Christmas game fic, but then life happened and I didn't get it finished in time. So here's a celebratory after-mission game fic instead!
> 
> In this Peter is around 21 because it's the first time he is able to drink with the rest of the Avengers.
> 
> Don't like? Don't read!

“I’ve got a new game,” Nat slurred.

All of the Avengers had gathered at the Tower to celebrate the completion of their latest mission. Ordinarily, they wouldn’t bother, everyone would just go their separate ways to cool off, have some down time before another inevitable attack happened that required the Avengers’ help.

But this time had been different, a huge army of octopi (and no, they still had no clue how those things managed to fight them _on land_ ) had pulled out all the stops to try and take over the planet, or at least New York which is where they started. Not that they got far. For some that might not seem much to celebrate, but it was their biggest mission in a while, needing even Strange to be called in and Thor to be summoned from wherever he had disappeared to. Okay, and maybe Tony was just looking for an excuse to have a party with everyone there and an open bar.

Now anyone who knows the avengers would know that an open bar is a bad idea, simply because after a battle like that, well, they all definitely let loose. Even Bruce was swaying in his seat after having one too many beers. So of course, when Nat proposed a game, everyone instantly agreed.

They all sat around on chairs and sofas, some on cushions on the floor, and Peter couldn’t be happier that he was finally able to join in the festivities and drink along with everyone else. May had told him to be careful, but he already knew from a few experimental nights with Ned back in High School that alcohol did very little to him as his metabolism burned through the stuff so quickly.

With everyone sat, glasses topped up and buzzed from the alcohol, Nat told them all of the game.

“So, we spin the bottle-”

“That game already exists!” Clint interrupted her as she placed the empty beer bottle on its side on the coffee table.

“Would you let me finish?” She asked with a hard stare at Clint, who dutifully took a swig from his glass and stayed silent. “We spin the bottle, and whoever it lands on has to wear the blindfold.” Nat held up the navy blue, silk fabric for everyone to see before continuing. “And then we spin it again, and whoever it lands on has to kiss the blindfolded person and they have to guess who it is.”

After she had finished the explanation of the game she looked around the circle for everyone’s reaction, to which there were several nods of heads and answering _‘cool’_ s and _‘I love it’_ s. With that she sat back on her heels and span the bottle.

The mood of the room shifted to one of tension as everyone sat apprehensively watching the bottle, some praying that it was them, and others praying that it would spin right past them. There was almost a collective sigh of relief that went around the room as the bottle stopped spinning and pointed at Tony.

Tony took a sip of his whiskey before placing it on the floor beside him and straightened his shoulders. Nat came and crouched behind where he was sat cross-legged on the floor to tie the blindfold around his head, checking that he couldn’t see through it before moving back to her place.

“So remember, whoever the bottle lands on next has to kiss Tony. And Tony, you have to guess who it is, you’re not allowed to ask them questions or touch them, okay?”

“Yeah I get it Nat. Spin the bottle.”

The bottle span, and once again there were small sighs and inhalations of breaths as the bottle stopped spinning and landed on… Peter.

Peter glanced round the circle of his friends, seeing the pitying faces of some at the thought that Peter was going to have to kiss the older man, and the smirks on the faces of others who were aware of the feelings the younger man held for the billionaire.

“Nat-” Steve started, clearly about to argue that Peter was too young to be participating in this game at all, let alone kissing Tony, _his mentor_.

Nat cut him off with a stern look and then gestured for Peter to go over to Tony. The young man swallowed hard before quietly making his way over to where Tony sat on the floor and knelt down in front of him.

Peter had no idea how to approach this. He’d wanted Tony for so long now, but had always repressed his feelings for the older man as he thought that those feelings would never be returned. And yet, here he was about to live out one of the best moments of his life. In front of the rest of the Avengers. And without Tony knowing it was him.

Taking a last deep breath, Peter leaned forwards until his nose gently brushed against Tony’s. The elder’s breath hitched slightly at the warm exhalation across his mouth, and flicked his tongue out to wet his bottom lip.

Peter swallowed once more before steeling himself and slowly pressing forwards, ghosting his lips over Tony’s own. The younger man choked on his next inhalation as Tony pressed forwards more insistently to feel the other’s lips.

“Hmm,” Tony hummed in thought, pulling back slightly before leaning forwards again to brush their lips together once more. “I’m thinking it’s a male, although that doesn’t narrow down the list much,” He spoke in a low tone.

Peter shuffled his knees forwards a little more, mindful of not touching Tony anywhere else lest he give the game away. Tony pressed back in and Peter angled his head slightly to get better access to those plush lips of his mentor. Tony moved methodically, not in the way he would normally kiss, but trying to record every possible sound and taste in order to try and guess who it was.

The older man pulled back again slightly, but Peter chased after his lips, pulling Tony’s lower lip in to his mouth to nibble on slightly. That got a reaction, as Tony’s breath hitched and he pushed forwards in to the warm wet heat of the mouth attached to his, craving more now that he’d been given a taste of what it could really be like.

Emboldened by this reaction, Peter swiped his tongue out to graze across the older man’s lips, and swiftly dove inside on the gasp Tony let out at the action. Peter so desperately wished that he could run his hands through Tony’s silky soft hair, but he didn’t want to ruin the game, and this was probably the closest that he would ever get to being with the man so he took what he could get, pressing his tongue further in to Tony’s mouth.

Tony tried hard to repress the shiver that threatened to take over his body as that tongue danced alongside his, but he wasn’t entirely convinced that he had managed to do so without this mystery man feeling it. To cover up his failing, Tony reached his own tongue out in to his partner’s mouth, forgetting now that he was supposed to be guessing who this person was. Whoever it was could definitely kiss, had clearly had practice. And Tony was in love with the taste and smell of them.

A minute passed, both lost in the sensations of the other’s mouth, until Tony grasped Peter’s bottom lip between his teeth causing the younger man to gasp slightly, and Tony let out a low groan in response. The older man felt his cock twitch and begin to fill out at the reaction he had gotten and decided he ought to pull away before he got ahead of himself and completely forgot what they were doing here.

Tony left one last kiss on Peter’s lips before pulling back far enough that he could still feel the younger’s breath but would be able to resist the temptation to lean back in and take more.

Peter’s eyes fluttered open as Tony moved back, instantly becoming aware of the fact that 1) he had just kissed Tony, 2) he had just kissed Tony _in front of the Avengers_ , and 3) he was hard. The younger man swallowed, repressing the urge to clear his throat lest he give himself away. He sincerely hoped that Tony didn’t notice all of the want he had poured in to that kiss.

Nat broke him out of his thoughts as she spoke up. “So, any idea Tony?”

The older man licked his lips before clearing his throat. “Um…”

It was amusing to see _The_ Tony Stark lost for words. Whether it be from the kiss, or simply because he had no idea who it was that he had been kissing, Peter didn’t know. But he was feeling rather pleased that either way, it had been him to make Tony speechless.

“I…” Tony tried again before swallowing, his Adam’s apple bobbing enticingly.

It was at that moment that Peter thought _fuck it_ , he’s never going to get this opportunity again, so he might as well take as much as he can now.

The younger man leaned forwards, mouthing at Tony’s throat, causing the older man to whisper out a small “Fuck…” before bringing his hands up to Peter’s face, redirecting that mouth back to his own.

They’d crossed the line now, couldn’t blame it on the game anymore, but that didn’t matter as Peter finally brought his hands up, cupping one at the side of Tony’s neck, and letting the other wander through those velvety soft strands of hair.

Tony let out a low groan at the action, pulling Peter’s face closer to his own and slipping his tongue back inside.

The younger man whimpered at the caress of Tony’s tongue on the roof of his mouth before he shifted closer, his knees bumping in to Tony’s legs.

Breathing slightly laboured, Tony pulled back before he began mouthing kisses along the younger’s jawline until he reached his ear, indulgently nibbling on the earlobe.

Peter couldn’t repress the sigh he let out, desperately wanting more as his cock strained against the front of his jeans.

“Fuck,” Tony whispered lowly in his ear, “God, I know who I want this to be.”

Peter’s stomach flip flopped at that whispered confession hoping desperately that Tony meant himself, he couldn’t think of any other avenger that Tony had any inclination towards being with. Especially if he thought it was a male. Even the older man’s flirting didn’t seem to be as intense with everyone else, but with Peter it felt as though entire conversations were just the two of them flirting with each other… unless he was just projecting his own desires. There was a way to find out though.

The younger man pressed a delicate kiss on Tony’s cheek before pulling back to rub their noses together. Taking a deep breath for courage, which seemed ridiculous given the situation, he leaned in, lips ghosting over Tony’s own and whispered so lowly on an exhale that Tony might have missed it, “Mr Stark…”

“Fuck Pete,” Tony choked out before pressing forwards and capturing the younger’s lips hungrily, both having completely forgotten about everyone else in the room.

Tony pressed forwards, teeth grazing the younger’s bottom lip, then tracing his tongue over it to sooth the action. Peter groaned and moved to straddle Tony where he still sat on the floor.

They both gasped as their hard cocks lined up, and Tony slid his hands down over muscled arms, down Peter’s sides and along the hard planes of his abs before stretching out to grip his hips and bring him down more firmly against him.

Peter groaned at the friction and Tony swallowed the noise straight from his mouth, before he slid his hands downwards again to grab two handfuls of Peter’s ass.

“Tony,” Peter gasped, rocking forwards in to the older man, causing Tony to growl lowly as he felt his cock work its way to fully hard, before reclaiming the younger’s mouth.

A loud cough broke the spell that had fallen over the pair, and they parted with harsh breaths.

Peter shifted slightly to undo the blindfold, and Tony had to swallow the groan at the way the movement made his cock twitch, leaking more pre come in his pants.

Once the blindfold was off, Tony blinked, squinting at the bright lights that assaulted his eyes before settling on a flushed looking Peter sat in his lap. Peter had a faint blush that was dusting across his cheeks, spit slicked lips that were kiss swollen _by Tony_ and dilated honey brown eyes that stared back in to Tony’s whiskey ones.

“Wow,” Tony breathed, and Peter let out a small laugh before Tony captured the sound in his mouth, tasting how happy Peter was that he hadn’t be ridiculed or turned away as soon as the blindfold was off.

“Hey,” Peter whispered against his lips, before pressing back in again.

“Hey yourself,” Tony chuckled before groaning at the way Peter nibbled at his lower lip.

“So um,” Steve started, clearly uncomfortable, “Did… what… Nat?” He finished helplessly.

There were a few snickers around the room at the super soldier’s obvious discomfort before Nat answered his unasked questions.

“I think Tony guessed right. Anyone want to play again?” She smirked, working out a way to make sure the bottle landed on Steve and then Bucky this time. Never let it be said that Agent Romanoff won’t help her pining friends and those oblivious to the mutual pining. It’s why she’d invented the game after all.

There were a few nods around the room, although the pair sat on the floor were still pretty oblivious to their surroundings. Rhodey caught the smirk on Nat’s face, evidently she wasn’t going to stop them, but the Colonel really didn’t want to see any more if he didn’t have to.

“Tones. Tony.”

The billionaire pulled back from where he had been placing kisses down Peter’s neck, relishing in the low moans and sighs the younger was letting out as he did so.

“Time to call it a night don’t you think?” Rhodey continued with a pointed look once Tony had met his eyes.

Peter didn’t realise the billionaire was capable of blushing, but the elder’s cheeks stained a pretty pink at Rhodey’s words, which seemed odd considering the playboy status he had. But Peter couldn’t think much more about it before he gave in to the temptation and started nosing at Tony’s ear, his small breaths puffing in to it which seemed to distract the older man for a moment.

Tony shivered at the attention that was being paid to his ear, his eyes glazing over slightly, but decided that for once, Rhodey was right. Especially as Tony _really_ wanted to completely ravish Peter, and he’d rather do that away from prying eyes, and be able to lay the man out on his bed.

Giving a slight nod to Rhodes, Tony bent his head to whisper in to Peter’s ear lowly so that the others couldn’t hear, but they definitely heard the low moan the young man let out at the words.

Peter’s moan sent a spark straight to Tony’s dick, and he had to hold back his own groan as they both shifted, standing up before bidding the others a hasty good night.

Nat watched in amusement as the two men stumbled out of the room, Tony’s giggle echoing off the corridor walls as they both stumbled towards a bedroom.

Smirking, she turned back to the group… and spun the bottle.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! As usual comments and kudos fuel my writing so please leave one or both!


End file.
